mgpokemonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Levels: Raised 1 per battle post and only the primary Pokemon used, evolutions happen at their usual levels and/or methods like in the game, you have a bit of freedom here but naturally if you're like level 10 fighting level 2 Pokemon, you're not going to be able to level. Moves: Much the same as in the game, even learned at their usual levels and probably a shop with (Expensive) TMs and the like, moves won't be forgotten, logically that makes no sense for a Pokemon to just forget how to wag their tail or something, so new moves will just be added to their list. When battling you will only have 4 moves to use. Starting out: 1. New trainer: you choose a "Starter" of your liking from the Professor of your region in the RP, just like the game, Starter Pokemon start at level 5 and have 4 moves maximum to start with, also get given some free items like potions and Pokeballs to help you on your way.Inventory- x5 Pokeballs, x2 Potions, x1 Revive. A list of starters can be found here 2. Recent Trainer: You have 3 Pokemon so far, one may start in an evolved form, none of the 3 you start with can be a "Starter" or a Dragon type. The total combined level of all 3 of these Pokemon cannot exceed 50. Inventory- x5 Pokeballs, x2 Greatballs, x2 Potions, x1 Super Potions, x2 Revives 3. Egg: You start with an egg, this Pokemon can be pretty much anything you want, be it Starter or a Dragon type, hatched Pokemon is level 1 and has no more than 2 moves to start with. Inventory- x5 Pokeballs, x2 Potions, x1 Revive. Shiny Pokemon: No more than 1 Shiny Pokemon can be owned at any time, in other words, if you decide you want a different Shiny, then the first one would need to be traded away or released or something. Legendary Pokemon: No. They will exist and we can re-assess the possibility of owning one in the RP later on but more than likely no one will be owning a Legendary, befriend one maybe if you're extremely lucky. Regions: The world is open, but you may only start in Kanto, Johto, or Hoenn. Sinnoh, and Unova will be locked and will require certain events to unfold before you can gain access to them. Personality: '''Every pokemon is different, you can create any type of personality for each pokemon you own. This may effect them in any way you want. '''Gyms Each gym leader use there basic set of pokemon (Brock would use a Geodude/Onix, etc) and auto balance their level to you. If you travel from another area or choose to battle him much later and have a average level of 60 then they would balance around that level. (Example:.If you have a team of 50, 53, 55. Brock's team would then balance to about 54, 56) Gym leaders pokemon will never drop below there current level, only increase. This rule also counts for Elite Four and others. Evolution: '''Normal evolution by level will happen at the required level of the pokemon in question. Evolution by stone will also happen when the required stone is used on the pokemon. Evolution by trade may accure at a reasonable level and the pokemon does not have to be traded. Evolution by happenis happens naturally, same for time based evolution. Any Evolution that requires a held item will also happen naturally. If the evolution requires a specific area, any thing that fits along the lines will work. (Ex: Eevee > Leafeon would require any forest) '''Money System Tier 1 trainers: Pokes between level 5 and 10, between 100 and 300 pokedollars Tier 2: lvl 10-15, 300-600 dollars Tier 3: lvl 15-20, 600-1000 dollars Tier 4: lvl 20-25, 1000-1800 dollars Tier 5: lvl 25-35, 1800-2500 dollars (starting from this tier, opponents will have large teams or one really strong pokemon) Tier 6: lvl 35-45, 2500-4000 dollars Tier 7: lvl 45-50, 4000-6000 dollars Tier 8 and above: Open for now ''TMS -'' T1: 1500 T2: 3000 T3: 6000